


Thank you, My Accidental Companion

by PhilosophicalForest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilosophicalForest/pseuds/PhilosophicalForest
Summary: A little poem from Naruto's POV from the fanfic "Accidental Companions" by Windschild8178.





	Thank you, My Accidental Companion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windschild8178](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windschild8178/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accidental Companions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/497098) by Windschild8178. 



> This poem was written from the POV of Naruto from Accidental Companions
> 
> Although the work is incomplete, do give it a read and check out the other works from the author. Heed the warnings though, they cover a lot of dark themes.
> 
> This is the first time I've ever posted something I've written, please be kind and do drop a few words if you like it!

* * *

###  Thank you , My Accidental Companion 

I was alone and drowning,  
Desperate to stay afloat;  
The world was sneering and frowning,  
Watching as the water reached my throat. 

Even as I sunk, I clung to life,  
Giving excuses to this dreadful existence;  
Even as I bled, shedding tears of strife,  
Holding on to that friendship's 'semblance. 

Then you came along,  
Barging in without warning;  
With you, I was a bit strong,  
And lessened that painful yearning.

Life grew tough,  
Just as it grew easier;  
It was still brutal and rough,  
But I grew hope for something brighter.

The times we shared,  
With teasing jabs and a joke;  
The moments where I knew you cared,  
And gazes that said more than words ever spoke. 

When my nightmares realised,  
Striking like bolts of thunder;  
As though a blessing disguised,  
You were here as I broke asunder.

With future as of yet uncertain,  
For being the one in a million,  
Who saw beyond my mask of porcelain,  
Thank you, My Accidental Companion.


End file.
